manipulation and co sous l'empire japonnais
by nov-ambre
Summary: Akame-UA-Comme l'indique le titre ça se passe dans le japon ancien,kame est issus d'une grande famille mais son père vient d'être assassiné, il va très vite se rendre compte qu'hériter d'un domaine et loin d'être facile.K pour l'instant.
1. Prologue

**Bon , je me lance dans ma première fanfiction à chapitre...j'espère que je ne décevrez personne et que j'arriverai à ne pas trop me (ou vous) perdre en écrivant l'histoire. Les Kat-tun ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...les autres célébrités japonaises non plus.**

**bonne lecture.**

**PROLOGUE**

- Seigneur Kamenashi? . . . . . . . . SEIGNEUR KAMENASHI!

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers sa suivante avec un soupir.

- Il est temps d'embarquer, le navire va appareiller, ajouta la vieille dame d'une voix emplie de pitié.

Kazuya ne réagit pas. Il pivota et jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de personne qui était sur une petite tribune dominant le port. Les nobles qui s'y trouvaient évitèrent son regard et il eut un sourire amer…évidement. Il ne s'attendait à rien de leur part. ils avaient été éduqués ensemble mais aucun n'aurait levé le petit doit pour l'aider. Il était dégouté par leur attitude mais savait parfaitement qu'il aurait agit de la même manière s'il avait échangé sa place avec l'un d'eux.

- Seigneur, s'il vous plait, supplia la servante.

- Cessez de m'appeler ainsi, désormais, je ne suis plus rien, la coupa-t-il avant de se diriger vers le navire d'un pas qui se voulait décidé.

Avant de monter sur la passerelle, il regarda une dernière fois en direction de ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses amis durant ses dix-neuf dernières années. Cependant, il le regretta tout de suite quand il vit la personne qui les avait rejoint : Takeri Konoro. Sans doute voulait-il s'assurer que l'embarquement se déroulait selon son bon vouloir. Le jeune homme se redressa et monta sur le bateau. Qu'aurait-il put faire de toute façon?

Tout avait été très vite, assez vite pour qu'il ne puisse pas réagir. Ça avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt, lorsque son père était mort, assassiné. Il se souvenait encore de l'effervescence de ce matin là et du réveil brutal auquel il avait eut droit. Réveil qui avait initié le début de la descente aux enfers…


	2. Chapter 1 : flash back, partie 1

**Bon, je m'attendais pas à avoir des réactions si rapides... Merci beaucoup. En fait j'avais l'intention de poster le chapitre 1 en même temps que le prologue mais la connexion internet a coupé donc je n'ai pas pu. Voici donc la première partie du chapitre 1. Bonne lecture en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu(e)(s).**

**CHAPITRE 1 : PARTIE 1**

_Flash back_**  
**

- Jeune maitre Kamenashi ! Jeune maitre Kamenashi !

Kazuya ouvrit les yeux pour fusiller du regard la jeune femme qui venait de débouler dans sa chambre en le réveillant. Cependant, quand il vit son visage ruisselant de larme, il se redressa avec inquiétude.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Parles !

- C'est votre père…le seigneur…ce matin…il…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle personne arrivait brusquement dans la pièce. Et c'est quand Liu Sasaruto, son maître d'arme, entra dans la chambre que le jeune homme compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

- Kamenashi, montre-moi que les heures que j'ai passées à t'entrainer n'ont pas servit à rien. Ressaisis-toi et mets ta tenue de combat. Ton père a été assassiné il y a moins d'une heure, le meurtrier doit encore être là et tu es l'héritier du domaine. Tu seras donc sans doutes la prochaine cible.

L'annonce de la mort de son père agit sur lui comme un électrochoc, il se jeta sur ses vêtements et attrapa les deux sabre forgés sur mesure à son intention l'an passé. Si jamais quelqu'un tentait de l'attaquer, il n'aurait pas le temps de le regretter.

Son père ? Il n'en avait que faire. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'à cinq reprises et l'impression qu'il en avait gardée était celle d'un homme ennuyeux. Liu le coupa dans sa réflexion.

- Dépêches-toi, ne t'approche pas des gardes, on ne sais pas auxquels on peut faire confiance, restes avec moi.

- Et qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, galvanisé à l'idée d'avoir une chance de combattre un adversaire plus sérieux que ses camarades qu'il avait dépassés depuis longtemps.

Son maître se chargea de le faire redescendre sur terre :

- Si j'étais le traitre, tu serais déjà mort. Actuellement, tu as cinq ouvertures qui me permettent de te tuer et neuf de te blesser gravement. Concentres-toi !

Le jeune homme déglutit. D'accord, pensa-t-il, je ne suis peut-être pas encore prêt à battre un des plus grand samouraïs de l'empire japonais.

Après deux heures de courses à travers les multiples corridors à la recherche du coupable, des soldats retrouvèrent un corps. L'homme vêtu de noir avait de l'écume blanche qui sortait de la bouche. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que le meurtrier, sans doute un ninja payé par un tiers s'était suicidé.

Lors de la découverte du corps, Liu Sasaruto avait pris les choses en main. Il éloigna les soldats et fit signe à Kazuya de le rejoindre.

- Ce que je craignais s'est avéré, si ce ninja a été payé pour tuer ton père, cela signifie que cette personne vise la place de chef de clan. J'espérai que cet assassinat serait dû à la rancœur d'un serviteur quelconque. Dorénavant, il faudra que tu t'entoures de gardes, je resterai moi-même à tes cotés pour continuer à t'entrainer et te conseiller si tu le souhaites dans la gestion des affaires du domaine.

Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur, ferma les yeux et poussa un léger soupir avant de jeter un regard reconnaissant à son maître d'arme.

- Merci, je dois avouer que je suis un peu dépassé par les événements. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, j'ai suivi des cours mais je ne m'attendais pas à hériter avant dix bonnes années. J'imagine je vais devoir organiser la cérémonie funéraire de mon père…

- Effectivement. Cependant, tu risques beaucoup car tu vas devoir réunir ta famille et il est probable que le coupable en fasse partie.

- Je sais me défendre !

- Je n'en doute pas mais pour la cérémonie tu ne pourras pas porter d'arme, ce serait vu comme une offense à tes ancêtre. Personne ne sera autorisé à entrer dans le temple armé.

- Donc, si je comprend bien je suis condamné ?

- Allons parler dans mon bureau, il y a peut-être un moyen d'éviter ça mais je pense qu'il faut mieux éviter d'en parler en public. Je te laisse t'occuper des différentes mesures à prendre concernant le corps de ton père et celui de son assassin, on se retrouvera tout à l'heure, la nuit risque d'être courte.

Le jeune homme se courba légèrement pour saluer son maître puis se dirigea vers les gardes qui étaient postés aux entrées du corridor.

- Débarrassez-vous du corps du meurtrier et faites prévenir le prêtre pour organiser la veillée funéraire de mon père. Je vais aller m'occuper des formalités dans mon bureau, que personne ne me dérange.

Le soir venu, Liu rejoint Kazuya et ils s'installèrent sur les coussins qui encadraient la petite table de travail. Le maitre d'arme entra tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

- Il faut que tu les prennes de rapidité. Envois de suite des messagers et annonce que la cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours et qu'ils devront faire leurs adieux au mort avant celle-ci.

- Deux jours ? Mais eux aussi ont des domaines à gérer. Ils sont certes plus petits que le notre mais pourront-ils vraiment se libérer aussi rapidement ?

- C'est le but, s'ils ne peuvent pas se libérer, ça fera un danger de moins. S'ils se précipitent ici, ils auront trop de choses à penser pour programmer un attentat à ton encontre.

- Bien, je vais me charger de ça. Par ailleurs, je ne vais inviter que la famille. Je m'excuserai auprès des nobles voisins à notre domaine en prétextant que c'était une des dernières volonté de mon père.

- Bonne idée, ça nous fera moins de monde à surveiller. Au travail.

Le lendemain, ce fut une véritable procession qui défila dans le domaine. Même s'il s'était contenté d'inviter la famille proche de son père, celui-ci avait quatre frères et une sœur; chacun avait entre trois et huit enfants et ses cousins étaient, pour certains, déjà mariés ou fiancés. Au final, une trentaine de personnes s'étaient déplacées pour l'occasion. Les servantes courraient dans tout les sens, s'assurant que les invités étaient tous satisfaits.

Kazuya jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et soupira. Cette effervescence durerait encore jusqu'à la cérémonie. Après cela, seuls trois de ses cousins et l'oncle qui ne s'était jamais marié avaient choisis de prolonger leur séjour.

Une exclamation le sortit de ses pensées :

- KAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAN ! ! !

- Noooooon, pas lui, gémit-il. Pourquoi continu-t-il de m'appeler comme ça ?

Taguchi Junnosuke, le seul cousin avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. C'était aussi le plus âgé des fils de sa tante. Durant l'année où celle-ci avait été malade, il était venu vivre au domaine Kamenashi. À l'époque, Kazuya avait quatre ans et son cousin en avait six. Pendant cette année, il avait nourrit une grande admiration pour ce garçon plus âgé qui faisait plein de bêtises et lorsque celui-ci s'était mis à l'appeler « Kame-chan », il avait été très fier de son surnom. Depuis, Junnosuke se faisait un plaisir de lui rappeler cette période de sa vie à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

- Alors p'tit frère, quoi de neuf ? T'imagine même pas comme j'étais trop content de savoir que tu organisais une réunion familiale !

- As-tu au moins pensé à demander la raison pour laquelle je vous réunissais ?

- Ma mère a dû me le dire mais je ne l'ai pas écoutée, j'étais trop content à l'idée de te voir.

- Junnosuke…Mon père a été assassiné, tu es ici pour la cérémonie funéraire.

- HEIIIIN ? Oh merde ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais dût réfléchir, je…

- Laisses tomber.

- De quoi ?

- Réfléchir, laisses tomber, tu n'en sera jamais capable, ajouta Kazuya avec un grand sourire avant de s'enfuir.

Taguchi se lança à sa poursuite en lui lançant des insultes entre deux éclats de rire, il était content , son ami avait retrouvé son air joyeux qui le caractérisait.

Liu les rejoint dans l'après-midi. Il sourit en voyant les deux jeunes gens qui avaient plongé leurs pieds dans la petite rivière qui traversait le domaine et qui parlaient maintenant avec animation. Il était rare de voir le jeune maître aussi détendu. Il avait beau râler à chaque fois que son cousin était dans un rayon de moins de cent mètres, Kazuya l'adorait.

- Kamenashi, il est temps de commencer à superviser le repas du soir. Junnosuke n'a qu'à t'accompagner si vous n'avez pas finit de parler.

- Hors de question s'exclama aussitôt Kazuya, il risquerait de faire des erreurs qui me mettraient mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des invités.

- Quoi ? S'indigna aussitôt Taguchi, je suis ton ainé, tu me doit respect et obéissance, c'est moi qui t'ai tout appris.

- La seule chose que tu m'ais apprise, c'est à parler comme un manant et à me faire punir à ta place quand tu faisais des bêtises pour ''faire une farce'' à nos gouvernantes !

- Je ne t'y ai pas obligé, lança Junno avec un grand sourire

- J'avais quatre ans, comment voulais-tu…

- Eto…les interrompit le maître d'arme en sentant que la discussion allait dégénérer, il est temps de se mettre en route.

-Tu vois, ajouta aussitôt Kazuya, tu me fais déjà perdre du temps !

Junnosuke se renfrogna et ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines pour demander aux employés de préparer le repas. Cependant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, tous étaient déjà au travail. Kamenashi s'approcha du chef pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

- Seigneur Konoro est venu nous demander de préparer le repas. Il nous a dit que vous étiez occupé à la rivière et que vous méritiez un peu de détente.

- Hein ? Bon, très bien, je lui fais confiance. Il nous a toujours surprotégés. Je vais aller m'occuper d'organiser la salle du repas s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait puis j'irai le remercier. Kazuya entraina son cousin à sa suite et ajouta, finalement, j'ai bien fait de demander à la famille de venir.

- Tu parles, il est trop heureux de pouvoir aider quelqu'un, on lui sert de palliatif parce qu'aucune femme n'a jamais voulu de lui ! Se moqua Junnosuke.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si cynique !

- Juste réaliste, t'apprendras ça en grandissant. Allez, viens, on va remercier ce bon vieux Takeri.

- N'oubliez pas d'arranger les tables avant, lança Liu qui avait décidé d'arrêter de suivre les deux jeunes gens.

Kazuya s'approcha de la grande salle du repas mais vit tout de suite que les servantes étaient déjà au travail. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre réservée à leur oncle. Celui-ci était en grande discussion avec un serviteur à l'entrée de la pièce. En les voyant arriver, il stoppa sa conversation et eut un grand sourire.

- Comment allez-vous les enfants ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je te rappelle que je me suis fiancé il y a un mois, râla Junnosuke.

Kazuya manqua de s'étouffer…

- Toi ? Fiancé ! Kami-sama, qui est la victime ?

- Je te la présenterai ce soir, elle est venue avec moi.

- Mais …tu l'a laissée seule ? Tu devrais être à ses côtés !

- Ben…je lui ai parlé de toi pendant tout le voyage donc elle a insisté pour que j'aille te voir pendant qu'elle se reposait; car, vois-tu, je vais épouser un jeune femme aimante et compréhensive.

- Je pense surtout qu'elle aspirait à un peu de tranquillité, se moqua Kamenashi.

- Alors les garçons, intervient Takeri, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi ?

- Je voulais te remercier, tu as pris toute l'organisation de la soirée sur tes épaules alors que c'est moi qui suis ton hôte.

- Mais non, c'est normal que j'aide mon petit neveu, quel oncle indigne je ferais sans cela ? Répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Profites de tes derniers instants de liberté tant que je suis là.

- Merci beaucoup. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me faire appeler.

- Ne t'inquiète dont pas, ce n'est pas parce que je suis le cadet de la famille que je ne sais pas gérer un domaine, j'ai suivit les mêmes enseignements que ton père.

- Très bien, on se retrouve ce soir alors. Et toi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son cousin, tu as des choses à me raconter !

Il adressa un signe de la main à son oncle avant de s'éloigner en trainant son cousin qu'il avait empoigné par le col de son kimono.

Le soir venu, ils se rendirent un peu en avance au repas. Leur oncle les accueillit sur le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, les enfants. Je vous ai mis à côté, ainsi tu pourras faire la connaissance de sa charmante fiancée, elle vous attend déjà à l'intérieur.

- Merci beaucoup. C'est incroyable, tu as vraiment pensé à tout. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Takeri Konoro eut un sourire crispé que personne ne remarqua avant de rétorquer comme si de rien était.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux et accepte tes compliments avec joie. Laisse-moi accueillir la famille et allez vous installer, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Junnosuke s'empressa de tirer Kazuya vers la table où l'attendait une magnifique jeune femme en kimono traditionnel. Sa peau pale tranchait avec le noir ébène de ses longs cheveux relevés en chignon par quatre baguette. Un maquillage léger mettait en évidence ses traits fins. En les voyant arriver, elle se leva et s'inclina devant Kazuya. Le jeune homme se courba à son tour.

- Je suis honoré de rencontrer une jeune femme aussi belle…

- N'est-ce pas ? Le coupa Taguchi avec fierté.

- …je vous souhaite bien du courage pour vous occuper de mon cousin. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que quelqu'un me libérerait de cette lourde tache et de sa présence envahissante aussi rapidement et de son plein gré.

La jeune fille rit tandis que Junnosuke se renfrognait en jetant un regard noir à Kamenashi qui, bien que son visage soit resté de marbre, avait les yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, Kazuya Kamenashi; et vous êtes la charmante Kakeshi Arla ?

- C'eut été divertissant que je ne sois point la personne à laquelle vous songiez parler.

- Impressionnant ! Vous parlez avec beaucoup d'élégance. Pardonnez mon étonnement mais je m'interroge de plus en plus sur les éléments qui ont put vous séduire chez mon rustre de cousin. Il a un franc parler tellement…hors du commun…

- C'est sans doute ce qui m'a charmé en sa personne. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai vécu dans un monde emplit de convention, chaque parole devait être mesurée, j'étais sans conteste la favorite de mon père, cependant, jamais il n'a eu un mot de tendresse à mon égard. Aussi, pour moi, la spontanéité de Junnosuke est exotique et rafraichissante.

- Il m'a raconté votre rencontre, ce fut…original…

- C'n'était qu'un simple omiai, bougonna Taguchi qui commençait à en avoir marre d'être mis à l'écart de la conversation.

- Quel euphémisme, je ne pense pas que le mot simple ait une place dans votre relation.

Junnosuke eut un sourire narquois, et lui adressa un signe de tête moqueur.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Tu t'essaies à l'humour? Je suis navré mais ce n'est toujours pas ton point fort…Je ne sais pas si tu te rends bien compte de la situation. Voyons… alors, tout d'abord, Kamenashi Gakeku, notre oncle, a eut la gentillesse de t'accueillir chez lui alors que tu avais débarqué au pied levé…

- Mais je voulais lui faire la surprise pour son anniversaire, si je l'avais prévenu ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

- As-tu seulement conscience de l'existence d'une chose que l'on nomme les conventions ? Si tu ne prévenais pas l'intéressé, tu aurais au moins put t'annoncer auprès de sa famille. Enfin… je ne suis pas là pour te donner des cours de bienséance. Donc te voilà chez notre oncle pour fêter sa nouvelle année - événement auquel il ne t'avais pas invité - c'est alors qu'il a eut la mauvaise idée de profiter de ta présence pour palier au manque de serviteur de sa maisonnée - je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Il t'a expliqué qu'il avait peut-être une chance de marier son troisième fils au parti le plus prisé du comté et qu'il souhaitait donc que l'omiai se passe au mieux et que la jeune fille soit impressionnée. Je ne fait pas d'erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nan mais c'est ta manière de présenter les choses, je passe pour un débile.

- Je suis réaliste.

- Ah la la, t'es plus le gentil petit Kame-chan qui m'admirait tant…dit Junnosuke avec un faux air de nostalgie en lançant un clin d'œil complice à sa fiancée dont les joues se colorèrent légèrement devant ce geste familier.

- Il serait temps que tu te rende compte que j'ai grandit et que j'ai gagné en lucidité ! Enfin, pour en revenir à notre propos, vous avez effectivement été impressionnée, annonça Kazuya en se tournant vers Kakeshi Arla.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en réprimant un petit sourire.

- Récapitulons, reprit Kamenashi. Pour commencer, elle a reçu une théière brûlante sur les genoux et seule l'épaisseur de son kimono lui à évité une profonde brûlure. Ensuite, celui qui est censé être un serviteur - toi - la regarde droit dans les yeux en annonçant, je site _« toutes mes excuses, votre beauté m'a ébloui un instant et j'ai trébuché, souhaitez-vous que je vous enlève votre kimono? Je me fous un peu de l'étoffe mais je ne voudrais pas que l'eau bouillante finisse par atteindre votre peau qui est si belle ». _Sachant que ce kimono est - ou devrais-je dire était - l'héritage le plus précieux de la famille Kakeshi.

- Ça va, j'pouvais pas l'savoir, grommela Junnosuke, et puis elle m'a dit que c'était pas grave.

- Ne soyez pas trop indulgente avec lui, ça le perdra… lança Kazuya à la jeune femme.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivé des autres convives. Aussitôt, Kamenashi rejoignit son oncle pour les accueillir. Chacun lui présenta ses respects et condoléances le forçant à s'incliner une bonne trentaine de fois au point qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir avec un tour de rein. Il retourna à sa place et s'apprêta à prononcer quelques mots de bienvenue quand son oncle le prit de vitesse. Pendant un instant il se demanda se qu'il devait faire puis il vit Liu lui faire signe de s'assoir comme si tout était prévu. Il se composa donc un visage de circonstance et s'assit afin d'écouter Takeri Konoro.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous bien que nous soyons réunis suite à une triste nouvelle. Kazuya-kun m'a permis de me charger de l'organisation de cette cérémonie, il est en effet encore jeune et ne connaissait que très peu son père. J'ai quant à moi beaucoup aimé mon frère puisque, comme tout le monde le sais ici, nous avons eut une éducation commune…

Kame jeta un coup d'œil à l'assistance, seules quelques personnes semblaient surprises. Il surprit un murmure narquois sur sa gauche… « _bien sur, c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré porter le nom de sa mère plutôt que de garder le même que son cher frère »_… il fronça les sourcils puis se promis de se renseigner plus tard, il n'était pas au courant de cette histoire.

- …je remercie donc ceux qui ont put se déplacer dans des délais aussi court et propose que nous commencions le repas. Itadakimasu.

Le premier plat qui fut amené devant Kazuya était accompagné d'un message que le serviteur glissa sur ses genoux. Kame le déplia discrètement et lu _dès que le repas est terminé, rejoint moi dans le bureau. Sasaruto. _Il adressa un léger signe de tête avant de se tourner vers une de ses cousines qui semblait lui parler depuis un petit moment. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui assura qu'il était entièrement d'accord avec elle. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour repartir de plus belle. À côté de lui, Junnosuke était hilare devant le manège du jeune homme…c'était lui qui lui avait appris cette technique pour éviter les remontrances de ses précepteurs. Cependant, l'élève avait manifestement dépassé le maître car il n'avait jamais réussi à utiliser cette technique avec une fille.

Kazuya s'était installé face à son maître d'arme. Tous les invités dormaient mais il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir attendre un moment avant de pouvoir rejoindre son futon.

- Que penses-tu de la situation actuelle ? Commença Liu.

- J'ai l'impression que Takeri Konoro prend un peu trop ses aises, il s'investit vraiment beaucoup dans la gestion d'un domaine qui n'est pas le sien.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, il est encore trop tôt pour dire si c'est lui qui a commandité l'assassinat de ton père mais une chose est sure, il souhaite profiter de la situation.

- Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il compte aller mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui céder le domaine, ragea Kame.

- Méfie toi de lui, il est plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît. En plus s'il est à l'origine de la mort de ton père, ça signifie qu'il a eut plus de trente ans pour peaufiner un plan…

- Oui et si il est passé à l'action, ça signifie que son plan doit lui paraitre infaillible…et nous sommes justement sensé trouver un moyen de le contrer.

- Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucune preuve de sa culpabilité mais reste sur tes gardes, arrange toi pour ne pas te retrouver seul avec lui.

- De toute façon, je pense que Junno restera avec moi pendant tout son séjour, et bien qu'il fasse tout le temps le pitre, il reste un bon combattant.

- Je ne pense pas que tu ais à craindre une attaque de ce genre là, méfies-toi juste de ce que tu manges. Après tout, le poison est l'arme des nobles.

- Je me suis aussi renseigné par rapport aux rumeurs qui ont courue pendant le repas, il semblerait qu'il ait de nombreuse raison de haïr mon père. Malgré leurs cinq ans de différence, ils ont suivit la même éducation et mon oncle était sans conteste le plus doué. Cependant mon père avait l'ancienneté pour lui c'est donc lui qui a hérité du plus grand domaine. Le reste a été dispatché entre les autres frères et sœur. Par la suite mon père a épousé la femme qu'il aimait. C'est après cet épisode qu'il a décidé de ne jamais se marier et de reprendre le nom de jeune fille de leur mère reniant ainsi l'héritage paternel. Peut-être espérait-il ainsi pouvoir épouser ma mère dans le cas où mon père décéderait. Malheureusement, le sort s'est acharné contre lui puisque ma mère est morte deux mois après ma naissance et donc bien avant mon père. Par la suite, il a eut une grosse dispute avec lui où il l'accusait d'être responsable de sa mort.

- Cette histoire ne me plaît pas du tout…je ne te recommanderai jamais assez de rester sur tes gardes.

**Pour la suite il va falloir être un peu plus patient (non, je ne posterais pas un chapitre par jour).**

**à bientôt j'espère  
**


End file.
